Aftermath: GTA V
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: He thought that maybe after this crazy criminal life of his was over he'd be able to get on with his life and start over with his family, but it didn't happen that way: Warnings are inside! Self-harm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So for a while now I've been wanting to write a short story instead of my one-shots. I wanted to make a story focusing mainly around Michael and his family so here it is I guess. I had some bad Writer's block so it took a while to put this all together but I'll see how far it'll go! Any way, the story takes place after GTA V and nobody was killed and Michael is struggling with everything now that he's trying to get out of the criminal life for good. Things get personal, crazy and strange! Sorry for the god awful summary, to make it sound a little bit better here you go. Michael is struggling with his new life now that no one wants to kill him anymore. He's drinking more, smoking more and his life changes again but not really for the better. Trevor and Franklin play their parts in this story so it'll be a crazy ride! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ******I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this story. I leave everything to amazing Rockstar and all that good stuff!****

**Warnings throughout the story: Violence, alcohol use, sexual themes, language and drug use**

**Aftermath: GTA V**

**::**

Things weren't working out, nothing was going great, shit, things were worse than before. Michael had his family back and now he was giving his all to patch things up with Amanda and not a damn thing was moving smoothly. Michael was in bed with a bottle of whiskey on the floor right beside the bed, waiting, just waiting for it spill all over and here about it later. He sat in complete silence, legs sprawled out before him in a pair of striped boxer shorts.

He thought that maybe after this crazy criminal life of his was over he'd be able to get on with his life and start over with his family, but it didn't happen that way. Tracy informed everyone at breakfast that she was planning on going to college, at least that brightened up his morning, along with Jimmy's part time job towing along side Franklin. Maybe not a great first job, but all in all, it made Michael smile and he was glad he was working with Franklin. That fucker Steve Haines was gone as well as his butt-buddy Devin Weston, including all the other motherfuckers that decided to mess with him, and still, knowing that all of them were gone didn't change a thing. It felt good for a few days but after that, nothing.

Franklin stopped by a couple times a week just to chat and have a cold drink but even that seemed to bum him out. His family began to notice how much more smoking and drinking Michael has been doing since parting with that psycho man Trevor.

Even Franklin knew it was because of that; maybe not all of where his strange attitude was coming from but most. He finished that bottle of liquor before the night was over and ended up passing out until the next morning. Amanda was beside him when he opened up his eyes. A groan passed his dry lips after nearly being blinded by the sun that peered in through the window.

"Manda, oh fuck my head," he groaned, rolling groggily over to his right side, putting a heavy arm over Amanda's still body. She hadn't said a word and he figured that she was sleeping. She was warm, very soft and she smelled wonderful. Michael had missed that, he even missed being able to put an arm around her. When he snuggled up close to Amanda, his body and head aching, Michael heard a whimper come from her mouth. He didn't bother to lift his head up from the pillow to take a look at her. She was alive and moving.

"Michael,"she announced quietly so only the two of them could hear, and she turned so that she was facing him. Michael's vision might have been a bit blurry and his head painfully pounding, but he knew he wasn't seeing things when Amanda was smiling at him, or maybe it'd be best if he just assumed it was a dream. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, burying his hands underneath his pillow.

Amanda was trying to get close again, she too wanted their relationship to be like it used to. So she curled her knees up to her chest and wiggled closer towards Michael. The slight shift in the bed caused him to raise his brows and hum quietly. She watched him just lay there and the strong scent of booze surrounded him like a wicked aura. It was almost enough to make her back up and leave the room, but she was going to try to deal with it. "Michael," she softly whispered to him again, this time reaching out and placed a warm hand over his bare shoulder.

Michael jolted a bit at the contact but once he opened up his eyes again to the brightness around him, he could see that his beautiful wife was smiling at him. It surprised him and so much that he sat up, weak and confused, staring at her with a hand over his temple.

"Don't you have to, uh, to be somewhere?" Michael asked with a tone that seemed to strike her as rude. Amanda sat up quickly and left the bed with a bounce. She was about to say something, and the flushed look on her face meant watch the fuck out, but Michael was busy trying to get rid of the hangover by rubbing his temple, not exactly paying attention. She just watched him and out of nowhere, she reclaimed her spot on the messy bed and grabbed Michael's face, bringing him in hard to her lips.

It seem to shock herself more than it did Michael. The kiss was quick and rough, hot and wet and Michael had missed that. He kissed her back, grabbing her by her surprisingly wider hips and pulled her close. She moans against his lips and pushes him back and it causes him to fall onto his back, almost right back into his half-asleep state.

"I am going out for a little bit, don't bother to call," Amanda said in a hurry and she rid her mouth of his alcohol taste on the skin of her hand, leaving the room without looking back at him. He could hear her storm down the stairs and the soft padding of her bare feet told him that she didn't even have any shoes on. Sometimes that woman of his made no sense. She'd be back up in five minutes after realizing she doesn't even have on a morning outfit.

There it was again, the heartache, total confusion and the pounding pain in his temple that suddenly spread to his gut. Michael did his best to lug himself out of bed and fled for the bathroom. After a minute or so of hurling up his insides, Michael stands up and flushes the toilet. He doesn't watch the waste go down. "Fuck, Amanda," he cursed to himself and continued to rub his head, leaning his weight into the sink. He ran one hand over his face and sees the mirror but he doesn't look in it. He has never liked what he's seen in it.

Aside from the nasty taste on his tongue, he licked his chapped lips and took in Amanda's flavored chap stick. It almost made him smile but too much was already on his mind and the pain inside him was crying out to him for another glass of scotch. Michael himself wasn't ready for another drink, but the pain was stronger than he was.

Michael left the bathroom, and passed Amanda as he walked out of the bedroom. He needed another drink, just one more.

**.**

It was late in the evening when Amanda returned home. All those calls and texts from Tracy and Jimmy frightened her so bad that she had broke every street law possible just to get back home. Flashing colors of red and blue danced across the body of her massive home and she hit the wheel hard. She drove passed the gate and parked the car. She cut the engine and jumped out of the vehicle and went straight up to the men in blue to see what the hell was going on.

"Wh-what's going on, what are you doing?" Amanda rushed her words, and she sounded absolutely hysterical, hands shaking and lips quivering. Tracy came from around the front of the ambulance and stopped in front of Amanda, putting her hands on her mother's. The paramedics swarmed in on the two women and they shared a few words. Amanda though, with tears in her eyes, eased her way through them and took a look at the body inside the ambulance, laying across the stretcher.

Michael was still alive and that caused Amanda to laugh so hysterically that Tracy had to calm her down. "Mom, he's going to be alright, okay," she said as softly as she could, holding her mother by the shoulders, which were constantly bobbing from all of the sobbing. She thought they were trying, trying so hard. When she kissed Michael, something inside of her told her that she was going to be alright, that they were all going to be alright. Nothing was alright and at this very moment she knew that. Michael had a problem but so did Amanda; they weren't at all perfect like they've always hoped for, but that's what made them stick together in a very strange way, no matter how much they all hated each other.

The paramedics began to explain the scene. "Your husband is going to be alright, but he needs to get to the hospital as soon as we can leave," one of them began, looking at the two women with a pained expression. "You and your daughter can come along, but we need to get him to the hospital," the other darker skinned paramedic informed, dipping his hands into the front pockets of his work pants.

So much god damn tension. The paramedics were being as calm as they can be. Amanda was loud and her tears were never-ending. Tracy left her mom's side and ran inside the house to get Jimmy. She climbed the stairs and found him sitting near his bedroom door with his legs tight against his chest.

He wasn't crying and he wasn't saying a word. Jimmy was completely motionless. "We have to fucking go, Jimmy, come on!" that was all that Tracy had to say to get him up off his ass and down the stairs. Amanda climbed up inside the ambulance with Michael while Tracy took her little vehicle and followed close behind with Jimmy in the seat beside her. The ride to the hospital wasn't nice. Their thoughts were running wild and the silence that surrounded both Jimmy and Tracy was almost deafening.

With her eyes on the road and the ambulance ahead, Tracy slammed her hand into the wheel and began to feel her emotions take over her. Jimmy remained silent but he turned to look in her direction, feeling absolutely the same way.

"Daddy has never done anything like this like, I'm scared," Tracy managed to ease from the knot in her throat and a stray tear rolled down her face. Her fingers around the wheel grew tight. Jimmy took in a deep breath and put a hand over her arm. "Me too, Trace, but he's tough you know, he'll come out of this," he assured her the best he knew how and returned his attention to the action up ahead. Michael has never been to the hospital because of an overdose so everything about this was totally strange and confusing.

In the back of the ambulance, Michael was currently unconscious. Amanda watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and she moved closer to him, on her knees and looked down at him. Her tears were wicked and all over the damn place. She raised both of her hands, shaking almost uncontrollably and she wrapped her fingers around the back of his head, using her two thumbs to caress his immobile lips. His hair was soft against the padding of her fingers and her palm.

She smiled a little bit but it faded quickly and more tears fell. "Why, why Michael?" she had began to talk to speechless Michael, pressing her thumbs carefully into his lips, desperately wanting to hear his voice again.

Nothing but slow breathing. He still reeked of alcohol and she began to sob loud. Amanda was pissed with him, more pissed than she's ever been with him. Michael had tried to kill himself and leave her behind, leave his two kids behind just because he couldn't handle it anymore. She was definitely going to be the death of him but they still had enough time to work things out and she wanted to.

"I am definitely going to raise hell after all of this, Michael!" she continued to ramble, drawing small circles in his cheeks, and purposely going over that mole of his. Her words were vicious but her strokes were careful and soft. Amanda loved Michael even if it was rarely said, she knew she did.

**::**

**E/N: I hope it was as good as it sounds. The beginning chapter is always the hardest to write in a story so I hope it's good so far. If you enjoyed reading, please stick around for more that's to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi and here is the new update! Lester will make several appearances in my story as well, I feel awful for not including him. Anyway, with Michael still unconscious in the hospital after having his stomach pumped in just a few hours, the very same night, Trevor makes an appearance and teaches Tracy and Jimmy a few things about life, and Lester comes in just because I had to. I love Lester, he might be a little creepy but I still like him. Things begin to piece together and get personal in this chapter as well. I forgot to mention the slight fluff between Tracy and Franklin. So I hope you enjoy this update as well and thanks for reading!**

**Aftermath 2: GTA V**

**::**

Franklin arrived at the Pillbox Hill hospital right after his quick phone call with Amanda. She had used Michael's cell to call him and thought that he'd like to be informed of Michael's well-being. He found Michael's room down A-hallway. He was the third door down. Franklin's heart was beating rapidly and his hands were getting clammy. Seeing Michael in this kind of state got Franklin thinking about what Devin Weston had said to him. He gave him three fateful choices the day that fruit loop showed up at his front door; Franklin thought about them all but he was too flustered and wriled up, even frightened to take the time to think clearly. That's when he fled to Lester's. He needed help and he wanted to know if his decision was even the one he wanted. He just didn't want to be alone in this. Looking down at him now, no words could describe how happy and relieved Franklin felt that Michael was still here. Tracy and Jimmy were in the room too, sitting near the window and Amanda noiselessly entered the room with a chair in her possession, setting it down for Franklin beside Michael.

Franklin stepped back, surprised by her offering. "Oh, I'm fine standing, you need it more than I do, really," the young man told her with a smile and he leaned against the doorframe, dropping his hands into the deep pockets of his faded jeans. Amanda returned the friendly gesture and sat down slowly, looking in Michael's direction. Franklin stared at the back of her chair, taking in the mahogany colored cushion and let a sigh pass his lips. Tracy got up from her seat without a word, and exited the room that only seemed to give her the creeps and make her terribly upset. Jimmy watched her leave and put his head down, locking his fingers together across his lap. Franklin was there, taking it all in. He saw the hurt in their eyes and felt the despair in their silence.

He sucked in his bottom lip when he looked over Amanda's shoulder at Michael. He was breathing and it made him smile but he felt the pain that they all were feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't going to leave. Amanda and the kids have been here for several hours, and they were all extremely exhausted but giving up and leaving was the last thing on their minds. On her way down the hall, Tracy put her father's cell phone in her back pocket and found herself standing at the front desk.

When she saw him, all she could do was run up to him and tangle her arms around his tall figure, burying her face in the weird smelling material of his t-shirt. He was definitely surprised but he put his arms around her in return, holding her tight.

"Lead the way Trace," Trevor let her go with a sudden hardened look and she nodded, turning back around and retracing her steps. Amanda wasn't going to like that Tracy had called Trevor, but it was what she wanted and her father was his best friend, so it was the right thing to do. After returning to the room, Tracy walked in standing beside Trevor, who was currently focused on the body in bed. Everyone instantly turned in his direction and Amanda let out a low 'fuck'. Trevor dumped his hands into the pockets of his camo pants and made his way over to Michael's bed.

"Did he drink himself unconscious again?" Trevor teased with a blank look on his face, being the only one who was amused at his own words as he leaned in closer to Michael. They all knew how Trevor worked and even in a situation like this, he was still a prick and that was one of the many reasons why Amanda disliked him.

Before Amanda had any time to react, Franklin chimmed in and looked Trevor dead in the eyes. "Is there a time when you ain't being such a dick?" he worked his lips carefully and continued with the eye contact to make sure that Trevor wasn't going to pull that shit again. Trevor was silent as he licked his lips, staring at Franklin, deeply examining his face. He nodded his head; "Sure, lotta' times Frankie boy," he acknowledged the younger man with a grin and a soft tone that was more dangerous than him being loud. Amanda, Tracy and Jimmy all watched how the two men reacted to each other's presence. They noticed the tension and it didn't make this situation any better. Amanda got up out of her seat and stood in between the both of them.

"Why are you even here Trevor?" the brunette woman asked with a stern look across her face and she put both of her hands on her hips, stepping up to the devil himself. Tracy wandered over shortly after and handed Amanda Michael's cell phone, touching her shoulder with it. "I called him mom, he's a part of the family and I hate that all of you guys fight all the damn time, its like so annoying!" she growled and balled her hands into fists, giving them a little shake. Her blond ponytail waved side to side as she yelled and Trevor smiled to himself, admiring the way that Tracy was always sweet on him. Tracy had always reminded him of Michael and that's one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

Amanda looked over at Tracy speechless, her lips slightly parted. The three of them gave Tracy their attention, waiting for something else surprising to happen. "He needs to be here mom, don't you even understand that?" the young woman continued on, getting a little bit closer toward Amanda, and they all saw her flinch. This night, the feelings and all the pain was finally getting to them and now it was Tracy's turn to let it all out. Franklin was ready to break up the oncoming argument, but after realizing it didn't even occur, he stepped back, and looked over at Michael. Trevor returned his attention to the man in bed and stood close by his bedside. Tracy was a sweetheart for giving Trevor a call. When he saw Michael across the screen, he was ready to hang up, but putting it to his ear with a depressing sigh, he heard a much softer voice speak to him and at the time, he knew something was wrong. He still had no idea why Michael was even here in the first place but he managed to get Jimmy to confess.

Jimmy had told Trevor on their way to the men's bathroom; a few cute nurses passed them by, but they weren't the ones on his mind. He wasn't being a pervert or thinking obsessively about sex like he usually did, what he was thinking about was Michael and the condition he was in. It kind of made him regret answering his many phone calls.

"I-I saw him take a few pills in the kitchen, like ibuprofen or something and he drank almost half a bottle of pisswasser from the fridge," Jimmy began, his nervous tone slowly fading as he looked down at the shoes on his feet, leaning his back into the bathroom sink. Trevor stood before him a few steps back and thought about his words.

"I don't know if he knew what he was doing but after an hour, o-or maybe it wasn't that long, oh shit, I don't remember, it just seemed like he wanted it to happen, and when I found him on his bedroom floor, I just froze up like a little bitch, I'm a total wimp Uncle T, I'm no good," Jimmy explained himself, scratching nervously, sounding so pathetic but the hurt expression across his face was anything but happy. Trevor furrowed his brows and stepped close. Trevor's step forward was quite intimidating and Jimmy swallowed the knot in his throat. He only assumed he was going to get bitched out and maybe hit a few times in the arm but that's not what happened.

"Don't ever let me hear you fucking say that again, you are not a bitch, Jim and you are not a damn wimp, it sounds like you were scared as hell, I know exactly what that's like," Trevor's pointed tattooed finger and his loud, dangerous voice had become almost gentle and made Jimmy's fear of him disappear as quickly as it had come and he felt a little bit relieved, hearing those exact words come from Trevor's mouth.

Trevor leaned against the opposite sink beside Jimmy and crossed his arms, staring down at the filthy linoleum floor. "I am actually glad you're here Uncle T," Jimmy nervously admitted, trying hard not to seem too vulnerable to any of Trevor's sneaky taunts or those self-esteem damaging jokes. Jimmy never thought he'd hear himself say anything like that to Trevor and he was really glad he did.

"I'm proud of you and Trace, if you guys weren't there, who knows what would've happened, now do you need to take a leak 'cause I know I do," Trevor slowly removed his hand from Jimmy's shoulder with a tiny hint of a smile and walked over to one of the urinals, the sound of his jagged zipper causing Jimmy to shiver. "Uh, no I don't," he replied quietly to the opposite man, staring at the back of him as he took his piss. It was a little strange being in the bathroom with Trevor, but he was going to have to get over that sometime, hell, Jimmy's accidentally seen his dad completely naked so there was not a whole lot more that could scar him.

**.**

Amanda, Tracy and even Franklin remained quiet. Tracy sat in one corner of the room while Franklin and Amanda sat closer to Michael. A couple times, they noticed little movements Michael would make but they weren't strong enough to wake him up. Amanda groaned out of exhaust and fear of losing him, leaning into her lap with her face smashed up against her sweaty palms. It might take a little while for her relationship with Michael to regrow but after all of this, she knew she was going to do all she could to make him stay and never lose him again.

Franklin lounged back quite uncomfortably in his chair, with one knee over the other, hands in his lap and when his cell phone buzzed, it startled everyone including himself. The awkward silence really had to go. When he struggled to remove it from his jeans, Franklin saw Lester light up across his screen. He thought about it. He knew he wasn't rude enough to hang up but if he hit answer, he was going to have to explain everything in total detail and he wasn't great at that, and he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place.

He slid his thumb across answer and put the cellular device up to his face. He nervously tapped his two fingers against the wooden arm rest of the chair, uncrossing his legs, now bouncing one unintentionally. Once Lester's voice came out to him, he waited for him to finish before chimming in.

"I heard Michael was sent to the Pillbox Hill hospital, so, what is it this time, did Trevor finally get his revenge?" Lester said with an unamused tone full of sarcasm that Franklin had gotten used to over time. Franklin groaned under his breath and leaned into his lap, pointing his eyes in the direction of Amanda's shoes. Did everyone really despise Michael that much?

"I don't think Trevor had anything to do with it man, but he's not looking too good," Franklin answered the curious man on the other end and straightened himself out, looking over at Tracy for a moment before just blankly staring into space of the dim lit room. Lester was a little late on replying but when Franklin heard him sigh, he knew that meant he cared. "Oh great, now I have to meet the whole crazy family all over again, well, I'm on the way, i'll call when I am there," Lester said before ending the call and Franklin put his cell back into his pocket, watching Jimmy and Trevor enter the room, finding a spot to sit.

"What's with all the sad faces people, Michael has been in worse, far worse situations than this, so how's about smiling and thinking of something stupid to say to him when he wakes up, yeah?" Trevor announced with a bright smile, and arms stretched out wide, pacing the room. Amanda raised a brow at him and didn't bother to say a word. Tracy smiled at Trevor's positivity as well as Jimmy.

Franklin was still worried but he knew how strong Michael was. "So, if we are all stayin' the night, we're goin' to need something to eat," Franklin made an announcment, standing up from his chair, straightening out his jeans.

Tracy let out a giggle and went over toward him. "We'll be the food slaves, or whatever you want to call us, come on Frank," Tracy locked her arm around his own and led him out of the room with a goofy smile. Franklin just decided to follow along and if he were to stay or say no, Amanda and maybe even Trevor would look at him funny.

Stopping just a few doors down from Michael's room, Tracy slid a few dollars into the vending machine. Out came chips, candy bars and even more chips. "So, my dad told me how you two met, that's like crazy, but he's always been that way so its not really anything new...I guess," Tracy started up a harmless conversation with Franklin as she leaned over to grab the few bags of chips and candy bars.

Franklin didn't stare, and even if she wasn't putting her ass on display, somehow, her panties were showing up over her shorts. He nodded his head in agreement. "I guess I'll buy the drinks," Franklin informed her with a smile and a half laugh, realizing that her arms were full.

"Sure," she said with a sweet smile and strangely, that smile of hers looked like Michael's. He ignored that subtle similarity that Tracy shared with her father and she followed him further up the hallway and around a corner. Franklin and Tracy returned to the room with arms full of junk food and soda and vitamin waters. Everyone but Trevor swarmed in on the two. He stood beside Michael against the wall, watching them feast upon those cheap bags of chips.

Franklin's phone rang and he groaned. He set the bottles and cans on top of the only table in the room and reached for his cell. It was Lester. "I'm here, so which floor are you guys on?" Lester asked as Franklin peered over the corner to read the letter and number. "A-10, first floor," Franklin told him but Lester didn't need all of that, just A-10. "I'll be there in less than five minutes, that is if these nurses stay away, hah," Lester laughed awfully and Franklin ended the call, not wanting to hear about his weird antics. Trevor watched Franklin walk up to Michael and continued to stare.

"Damn Trevor, don't stare, man you freak me the hell out when you do that," Franklin commented, on the opposite side of Michael, jerking his head back. Trevor wasn't trying to creep him out though. He pointed at Frank's pocket and he looked down. "Who was that on the phone?" Trevor asked as if he already knew who it was.

"Lester, he'll be here in a minute or so," Franklin said and Trevor just nodded his head. It wasn't that Trevor disliked Lester, it's just that sometimes he could get on his nerves real bad and any kind of situation with the both of them could turn ugly. He also had a gut feeling that Lester wanted it to be just Michael and himself like it used to be before Trevor even knew they existed. That was never going to happen again, not even if Trevor wasn't around. Michael had betrayed the both of them, so he couldn't blame Lester for feeling the way he did, and that could be one of the reasons why Trevor kind of liked him. They had a few things in common and most of those things were from their deviant side. Get them alone together in a small room and they'd be spilling weird shit from their mouths within minutes, well after a very long and painful argument over how Trevor is a freak and how nerdy Lester is and how he spits when he talks.

Tracy took a vitamin water and turned the cap, breaking the seal. All of the room's occupants turned their heads in the direction of the doorway almost instantly after Lester shuffled his way inside. Trevor glared, while Franklin popped a few chips into his mouth. Amanda and the kids just stood there quiet as hell, trying to remember who this man was.

Tracy and Jimmy were still inside Amanda but she knew who he was just a moment after examining his face and that cane of his. "Lester, wow, it's been a while," Amanda awkwardly acknowledged the man's presence and walked up to him with an unexpected, maybe slightly welcoming hug.

Everyone watched that happen. Trevor growled and made the most hideous face as Franklin choked on another chip. They all knew each other? Franklin learned something new every fucking day hanging around these crazy people. Lester made a face and tapped her on the back. The last time he saw her she was yelling at Trevor for something stupid with a belly big enough to knock someone out.

"Y-yes, yes it has Amanda, and I see your children have grown up to be, uh, pretty big," Lester said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, looking over at both Jimmy and Tracy, who were standing just a couple steps away, faces looking confused as fuck. He noticed Tracy's young beauty and then Jimmy. That poor boy has such a nice face with a body like that, dear god. Right now was more awkward then ever. Franklin was continuing to munch on his bag of chips with a can of sprunk laughing to himself at all the weird faces everyone seemed to throw Lester's way.

"So, what kind of craziness brought Michael to the hospital?" Lester had asked Amanda, but he had said it loud enough so that Trevor had understood what he was trying to say. Tracy, Franklin and Jimmy were in the background, just listening and watching their lips move.

Tracy turned over to Franklin with a question on her mind. "Do you know this weirdo?" Tracy asked, leaning back forward and she crossed her arms, watching Franklin chew. Franklin gave her a look that meant business. It wasn't meant to scare her but he was aiming to get her attention and fast. "That weirdo is Lester and yes I know him, he's a pretty smart ass dude so weirdo ain't the word for him...I think, 'pends on how you look at it," he answered her with a pretty honest response and Tracy returned her attention to the others, while Franklin continued to chow down in between the two siblings, pretending to be as confused as them.

"Want the rest dog?" Franklin turned over to Jimmy and offered the leftovers. Jimmy gladly relieved him of his few chips and the two of them bro-fisted. It was the last bag and Jimmy was a big boy so why not give them up to him.

Amanda told Lester what she knew from the kids. "An overdose, overdose on what?" Lester continued on, leaning half his weight on the cane, looking back and forth between Amanda and Trevor, who was eyeing him quite dangerously. Amanda looked back over her shoulder, while constantly picking at her red polished nails, eyeing both of her kids.

"What did your father take?" she asked and suddenly, Tracy looked over at Jimmy, who looked right back at her. "Some kind of pill, but I don't remember what it was," Jimmy absolutely hated being put on the spot, especially by his family. Franklin smiled and put a hand over Jimmy's shoulder, which had seemed to startle him. "You don't gotta' be so nervous man," he tried to reassure the younger man, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, I know," Jimmy smiled and he reclaimed his chair in one of the corners. Tracy made her way over to Trevor and she put her hands over her hips, continuing to listen to them talk and talk. Lester messed with his glasses and leaned forward a bit to look over at Michael. "Well he's alive, so how about we get down to eating some of those chocolate bars!" out of nowhere, Lester's calm demeanor changed and it shocked everyone. He was acting all squirrely, and it made Amanda worry. Trevor had seen the change coming moments before it happened and he stepped up to the plate, hovering over Lester like a wild animal.

Amanda let out a whimper and Franklin took over, taking his place as bodyguard. "You're acting kind of fruity, ain'tcha Lester, something on that dweeby mind of yours, huh?" Trevor began to get closer and Lester's only way out of this was to go backward into a wall. The contact made Lester blink and he dropped his cane. It clanked to the hard floor and Franklin informed Amanda to back up. Trevor kept the point of his finger deep in Lester's chest, so deep it passed all the fat and knocked into his clavicle. Lester made a sound of some sort and Trevor saw that as defeat.

"Ain'tcha got something to say Lester, I know you know something we dont, now fucking spill it or you're goin' to be the one spillin' all over the fuckin' floor!" he drew his face closer, and Trevor's words and his breath were violent. The look in his eye was frightening and Lester could feel his defenses weaken.

He was powerless without his cane or his inhaler. His heart began to hammer and if he didn't spill soon, he was going to be coughing up a lung or possibly choke to death. Franklin intervened finally and pulled Trevor back by the shoulders.

He seemed to calm down a little, seeing that he had got Lester in a frightened mess. Amanda didn't even bother to look behind her at fucking Trevor when she got close to Lester. "If you do know something, please tell us, we want to know," her voice was a thousand times more comforting and tender than Trevor's and Lester didn't even need to take out his inhaler.

Tracy and Jimmy were by Michael's side, looking down at him, wondering what the hell was going through his mind when he swallowed those pills. They began to regret the things they've said and even done to Michael. Tracy still wanted to be his little angel and Jimmy just wanted to be the best son a father could ever ask for. It was easy to say and think those things now that he was in the hospital. Things definitely needed to change whenever this shit was over with.

The clicking of the clock had been drowned out by all the bickering. The room was hot and it was already passed midnight. Franklin let go of Trevor and he backed up beside Tracy, keeping his eyes on Lester.

"M-Michael made a few stops at my house and we talked, he told me he was having some trouble with a few things but I can't recall what he said, all I know is that he was struggling and came to me for help...and I didn't think anything of it...wow, that just makes me feel like the guilty one here," Lester finished carefully, with a defeated tone, eyeing his cane on the floor.

He was feeling pain. It had washed over him like a tidal wave, beating the shit out of his mind and body. Silence had taken over another time tonight. Trevor played Lester's words over and over in his mind, realizing that he was also another to blame. Michael called and called, sure it was fucking annoying but Trevor was going through some of his own personal shit at the time. He thought Michael was stronger than that. Guess nobody is free from all the pain of the world.

**::**

**E/N: So, there it is! I hope it was good because I feel like I should've added even more, but I guess I can do that in the next update! Things got heavy anyway I hope you enjoyed, stick around for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I am really glad I have got readers out there that enjoy this story and it makes me want to keep going on with it. Anyway, this story is going to be way shorter than the last and sadly I don't really know what else to say, so I hope you guys enjoy this update!**

**Notes: The ((( means flashback**

**Aftermath 3: GTA V**

**::**

**(((** It was snowing again and the wind was blowing hard. The stained windows vibrated from all the pressure outside and the slam of a door close by had startled Michael half to death. He kicked off the covers and jumped out of bed in only a pair of cotton boxer shorts. When his vision returned to him and he saw where that sound had come from, he got all worked up for nothing. It was Trevor stumbling in totally wasted. It was nearly ten o' clock and he was just now getting home from the bar just a mile away from the run-down hotel they were staying in.

Michael sighed and tried to rub the pain away that was pounding in his head. He was kind of half asleep at the moment and the only light that was on was in the bathroom. He could see Trevor fumble into the bathroom and close the door to a crack.

Maybe now he can go back to sleep, and soon Trevor would empty his stomach and go to fucking bed too. It didn't turn out that way though. After successfully climbing back into bed, grabbing the covers, Michael turned his face in the direction of the bathroom and he could hear Trevor hurl. He realized over time that Trevor was noisy whenever he was throwing up.

"Uh, fuck," Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and tossed the covers to the side again, making his way through the dark to get to the bathroom. Trevor was always there for him no matter what situation and it was only fair that Michael did the same and not because he had to. Peeking inside with his hand on the door, Michael pushed it open a little more, until the light was burning the hell out of his retinas. He mumbled something under his breath and did his best to adjust to the light.

"Trev," Michael said softly, making sure that Trevor was aware of his presence. The man kneeling over the toilet turned his head slightly over one shoulder but he didn't say anything and it was best that he didn't. Michael didn't want any projectile vomiting.

He stepped all the way inside the bathroom and walked up behind Trevor. "You never learn do you?" Michael bent slightly to grab Trevor's hair, making sure none of it had any bile in it and held it back for him. The younger man felt hot to the touch when Michael put a hand carefully to his back. "Fu-fuck you," Trevor managed to spill just before having to bury his face in the toilet again. The smell of alcohol was strong, wafting dangerously in the air. Michael knew he himself was in love with alcohol and yet the smell of it was disgusting him.

He rolled circles in Trevor's back with the palm of his hand, trying to soothe aching muscles. It took at least twenty minutes before Trevor was ultimately finished. Michael let go of his hair for a second to reach up into the cabinet to grab a wash cloth. He turned on the sink, tested the water to make sure it was warm, and dampened the cloth.

Trevor just sat there with his forehead against the cold filthy porceiling ring, taking in slow breathes. "Look up," Michael said, lightly knocking his foot into Trevor's knee. The opposite man turned his face in the other's direction but he didn't look too happy.

Michael stopped and shook his head. "I am trying to fucking help, T, now stop pouting," Michael growled but he did understand that Trevor was on the verge of dehydration and with a head in severe pain. Trevor bobbed his head once and that was Michael's cue to get the hell on with it. Letting out a hot sigh, Michael put the warm cloth against T's cheek, rubbing gently, making sure to get all the filth off, even the kind that wasn't even vomit itself.

While wiping his face, Michael stopped halfway and noticed the purple bruise underneath Trevor's right eye. He swallowed and didn't bother to ask. Save it for morning or maybe afternoon. On the way out of the bathroom with Trevor clinging helplessly to him, Michael helped him get into bed. He didn't need a light to see because he had the damn flickering bathroom one. What a shitty apartment. When Trevor broke free from Michael, he let out a sigh of relief once his body came in contact with the somewhat soft mattress and closed his eyes.

Michael assumed he'd be out in less than a minute so he carefully unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down passed his hips, making sure not to take the briefs with them and dropped them into a pile of their dirty clothes near the bathroom. Trevor was now very hot, and Michael could feel how moist his skin was.

Screw the blanket. That night had been the very first time they shared a kiss. Michael was surprised and utterly disgusted at the taste. It was one of those memories the both of them would never forget. **)))**

**.**

It was very early in the morning when he opened his eyes. He only closed them again because he didn't want to see anything, he didn't want to believe that he was still alive. While trying to move, Michael groaned silently realizing just how stiff his body was from being in bed for so long. How long had he actually been here?

He looked in the direction of the picture window to his left and he could see the sun shining through. Then he noticed everyone. Every fucking one of them was here because they cared, why did they even care about a man like Michael? It almost made no fucking sense to him. But as he laid back down, head in the smashed pillow, staring up at the off-white ceiling, his ears picked up on a quiet, "Daddy?" Michael furrowed his brows out of confusion and when he attempted to sit up again, Tracy was there at his side, ready to smother the hell out of him with a tight hug. Michael didn't know, but he was smiling and he reached out to run the back of his hand across her soft cheek. "Hey sweetie," he said to her softly and with her help, he sat up against the headboard, wrapping his arms around her little waist. She felt very small in his grasp, warm and delicate. He really missed her, he truly did.

She reeked of something awfully expensive but he didn't care. She kissed his cheek full of prickly stubble and after she pulled herself free, that's when Michael jumped at the sight of Franklin right beside him.

"Holy shit kid, you scared the crap out of me," he said maybe a bit too loud. Franklin just smiled and patted Michael on the shoulder. "Sorry man, I'm just glad you're awake, it's been like five weeks," Franklin admitted and the new look on Michael's face was priceless. "You're tellin' me I've been out for five fuckin' weeks?" he leaned forward and fisted the bed sheets. That's when Franklin bent over and laughed out loud.

"I was just playing man, its only been a day, but that look on your face was pretty funny," Franklin continued to laugh along with Tracy, but Michael didn't think any of that was funny. He leaned back into the headboard with a smug, unamused look across his face. "Oh haha, thats soo funny," he turned his head in the direction of the window again only to find Jimmy asleep in a chair, Lester watching TV and Amanda nowhere to be seen. He ultimately thought that she didn't even care, so he just sat there staring at the TV screen across from him on the far wall.

It hurt to know that she wasn't here but he was going to have to get over that. "I got some donuts and coffee anyone...want...some, oh Michael!" Amanda walked into the room with a box full of donuts big enough to feed two families. She handed the box off to Tracy and when her stare met Michael's, she hurried to get to his side.

Michael was already surprised to see everyone here, but to see Amanda acting all fruity and whatnot, that just totally shocked him. "Amanda, I-I didn't know you were here," Michael was shaking, not because he was scared but because he was beyond happy and very pleased to see his beautiful crazy wife standing before him.

"Where's the coffee?" Tracy cried out loud and that's when he appeared, right on cue. "Who wants some hot fucking coffee?" Trevor announced with a grin wide across his lips, with two cup holders full of coffee in each hand, distributing them like some kind of waiter. Tracy got hers first, Franklin, Trevor put Lester's on the floor beside his feet just to be an ass and when he found the two love-birds in the corner, he set the leftover coffees on the table near the window.

Michael looks passed Amanda and found Trevor's gaze. "Who woke papa bear?" Trevor said, making his way over to the bed. Amanda continues to cradle Michael's face and place wet kisses all over the goddamn place, but that doesn't stop him from being pissed off.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Michael growled and Amanda looks at Trevor with a devilish glare. The younger man could only swallow the nasty lump in his throat and glare right back. Trevor isn't ready to get into this; Michael was finally awake and he wanted to continue to be an asshole. An argument definitely ensued and shit got out of control real fast. Trevor nearly punched Lester but Franklin managed to save him from the pain. That then caused Franklin to get shoved into a wall and after everything, Trevor was freed from the building by the hands of a doctor. He wasn't too pleased with being discarded just like that but he gladly jumped into his budhi and hauled ass.

Michael was in pain, his head was throbbing and all he could think of was all the crazy shit that happpened only moments ago. A couple donuts were left in the box on the table but nobody touched them. They were for Michael when he was ready to eat again.

Lester was by Michael's side, debating on whether he should say something or not. He already explained himself to Michael and that's one of the reasons why that fight started in the first place. "I feel awful about this whole thing Michael, I-I should've listened to you when you hurting," Lester's words left his lips softly and he used the point of his finger to push his glasses back up, leaning on his cane.

Michael took in a soft inhale and let it back out. "Don't worry about that Lester, I'm alive and I guess that's all that matters," Michael gave an honest answer, a worried tone making the room go silent again. Tracy sat close to Jimmy in a corner and she stared in the direction of the handsome doctor. He entered the room with some good news but sadly, there was still the bad news. Michael swallowed thickly when he met eyes with the young man.

Amanda sat next to Michael on the bed with her hand over top of his. Everyone gave their attention to the man with the information and waited for him to speak. He smiled so that was the start of something good. "Mr. De Santa, I have some good news that I know you'd all be glad to hear," the blond man began, holding a clipboard to his chest, standing at the foot of the bed.

Michael nodded his head, wanting to hear more. "What is it doc?" he spoke up, unaware that he was holding on tight to the bed sheets beneath him. He was nervous because he knew there was going to be bad news.

Tracy and Jimmy got up from their current spot in the room and walked into the conversation. Amanda crossed her legs and Franklin coughed into his hand. "Well, obviously the gastric lavage was a success, and you show no signs of hemorrhaging but there is some bad news if you are ready to hear," their smiles faded after the Doctor's lips stopped moving. He noticed their worried looks.

Michael's lips parted slowly, wanting to say something before the younger man but he stopped himself. "A few tests were taken and it seems that you have a slightly high risk of damaging your kidney, during the gastric lavage, we found a large amount of alcohol in your system," the young Doctor continued on being as serious yet as calm as he could, letting both of his arms fall to his sides. Michael tightened his face into a strange expression and shook his head. He knew something like this was bound to happen but not so fucking soon. The surprised looks coming from everyone made the doctor lick his lips.

He hated seeing families react to the bad news. "I highly suggest you stay away from any alcohol, just a small amount of alcohol can cause serious damage and can end up fatal," the blond Doctor finally finished, holding the clipboard tigh to his chest again, feeling his own heart beat against it.

Silence again. "Any questions before I leave?" he looks around the room at everyone, hoping to god there was nothing more to say or answer. He wasn't good emotionally in these kind of situations but he always wanted to be a Doctor.

At the last minute, Jimmy decides to chime in. "My dad is kind of like an alcoholic, so what do we do?" Jimmy's question was the last thing that the Doctor and Michael wanted to hear. It was true but Michael was never going to admit to it. They all looked at Jimmy and he nervously eyed them back. "What, I just asked a question?" he spoke out again, slowly leaving the half circle around Michael's bed.

The doctor gave his eyes to Michael. "Get rid of any alcohol in your house and go cold turkey but doing so can cause some issues, so I would also recommend an Alcoholics Anonymous support group," the doctor can tell by the look in Michael's eye that he wasn't at all happy to hear him say such words. Fucking Jimmy and his big mouth. Shaking his head and his hands, Michael let out a careless chuckle. "No, no, fuck no, I am not going to some fucking group and tell my whole life story to a bunch of boozed up freaks," everyone heard his words clearly and they all knew he had a problem.

Just before they left the hospital, Amanda was handed an information sheet on AA groups and other rehabilitation centers from the charming doctor. She folds it up and puts it safely in her purse. She definitely isn't ready to hear it from Michael, so in her damn purse it will stay.

Lester left a few minutes after arriving at the De Santa's manor; his body ached and he was in need of some sleep. Franklin stayed a while longer and had lunch with them. Michael didn't said a word since leaving the hospital and it bothered the others. Amanda cleaned up after their thirty minute lunch break and everyone scattered. Franklin thought that sticking around too long would be getting too deep into their personal lives, so he left with the De Santa siblings. They all needed time to breathe and Franklin was there to give the kids some ounce of fun.

**.**

**((( ** Lester heard them arguing about something again and it began to get on his very last nerve. They were still on the run, hopping from hotel to hotel, each one shittier than the last and Lester was ready to beat the both of them over the head with his cane. Something about the way Trevor and Michael always argue made Lester think that there was something more to their messed up relationship. It used to be Michael and Lester that would bicker back and forth and now that Trevor over-took his place, that hit him where it hurt the most. To Michael, Lester was just a smart guy with a disease that is going to end his life soon.

Most of the time, Lester wishes things could be back to the way they were and Trevor wasn't anywhere in the picture. Poor Lester had always been a lonely boy; he was an only child with a strange disease and he never found out who his parents were. He grew up thinking his grandparents were the only people that he needed. He loved them and they loved him more than anyone else could. They passed after he graduated from college and that's when he bumped into Mr. Townely's life. Funny how one psychotic person can screw up everything** )))**

**::**

**E/N: Well, I don't think I really liked this update...it sounds a little uninteresting to me but I hope it was good enough. I tried to get more into Lester's life but I don't like it as much as I did before but someone out there has to like it, right? Stick around for more!**


End file.
